Role Play
by SpookshowBabyx
Summary: Swan Queen role play involving a little light-hearted punishment and a Catholic school girl outfit... (This is a small smut tag to my 'Wet' fic, but can be read on its own just as well. )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is a little different to what I've done before. I'd had a few requests after uploading Chapter 38/39 of '**Wet'** (which will be updated some time next week, I promise) to delve into the idea of Emma's mention of being a Catholic School Girl. This one-shot acts as a tag to the longer story- basically it's a little smutty escapade I didn't get round to including at a logical point- but can be read on its own too._

_I have included the relevant sections of the chapters of Wet at the beginning here in italics for those of you not familiar with the story as I don't usually write 'pre-existing ship' fics, especially for Swan Queen, but it made sense to do it in this case. If you've read it or don't care about the context, just skip down to where the font changes from italics to regular._

_If this is something you guys like, i.e.: Tag ons to any of my stories, let me know which and what etc and I'll have a look what I can do. Enjoy! And please comment! :)_

* * *

_(Wet Chpt. 38:) "Seriously, I'm lying here fucking naked in your bed and you're still going to call me by my last name?"_

_The Mayor licks her lips, enjoying for a moment the words the blonde growls; the simple fact that yes, the Sheriff is lying naked in her bed. 'Fucking naked'._

Fucked naked.

_Groaning inwardly as she suspects some of Emma's crass sense of humor may well be rubbing off on her, Regina smiles wickedly down at the Sheriff._

_"It really bothers you doesn't it?"_

_"Yes, and I'm guessing that's why you do it?"_

_"Oh, it's one of the positive side-effects most certainly, dear, but I don't see why it should irk you_ quite_ so much."_

_"Because my name's _Emma_?... Miss Swan is what they called me back in the system."_

_"Jail?"_

_"Foster."_

_"Your foster parents called you Miss Swan?!"_

_"No, of course not, but I didn't live with them for all that long! No, in the foster home."_

_"...Really?"_

_"It was sort of like a convent kind of thing; weirdly religious with a bunch of 'fathers' and 'sisters' but not exactly the variety I was after."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

_(Wet Chpt: 39:) "My, my, a little eager to get naked for a convent girl?"_

_As soon as the words leave her lips __she regrets them; knowing the Sheriff well enough to suspect she is less than accepting of jokes at the expense of her childhood. However, yet again, Emma surprises her, offering a coy wink as she pulls the elastic from her hair and shakes out her curls in a way that causes the brunette's breath to hitch audibly._

_"Well, you know what they say about convent girls..."_

_Regina lets out a low laugh, taking a step towards the blonde so that they stand practically nose to pretty nose._

_"No... what's that, Miss Swan?"_

_The Sheriff's salacious smirk lingers a moment longer before it disintegrates into a lopsided grin as she shrugs her bare shoulders amiably._

_"Actually, I have no idea... I just hear we feature in porn on a fairly regular basis."_

_The brunette lets out an unguarded giggle which feels foreign in the air between them, shaking her head as she regards Emma with a raised eyebrow and bemused grin._

_"My mind is positively racing with images of you in a little habit clutching your rosary..."_

_"I wasn't a fucking nun! And it wasn't really a 'convent' convent, it was just supported by the local church and we had to attend Sunday school-"_

_"-My mind is racing with images of you struggling to bite your incessant tongue through Sunday school then... in a habit... with nothing underneath..."_

_"My fifteen year old self would be thrilled she was the star of such fantasies!"_

* * *

"Okay?"

"Uhuh..."

"...Then let's begin."

Regina gives the younger woman a brief kiss on the cheek which catches the blonde by surprise in its tenderness, before stepping back and adopting a rather malicious expression. She is still not one hundred percent sure Emma wants to do this, but the Sheriff has agreed to go along with it and that's about all she can ask for from her.

She imagines the younger woman suffered a second wave of doubt upon donning the outfit she now wears- is, in fact, surprised she hasn't had to physically wrestle the blonde into it- but then again, she should know by now that Emma isn't always as irritable as she likes to come across. The Sheriff likes to bicker at her and roll her eyes, but underneath it all the brunette has found the younger woman really _does_ like to try and please her, however sarcastic her tone may be while doing it.

_And it really is a magnificent ensemble on her; twenty dollars or not._

Standing with her hands on her hips, she allows her gaze to fall on cheap synthetic fabric. Short tartan skirt, long white stockings and a skimpy white shirt. She herself has managed to procure a suitable ensemble from within her own wardrobe- tight black pencil skirt, silk blouse and suit jacket- but she had to send the blonde off to go find her outfit; Emma owning no such items even close to the ones she wears now, bent prettily over the Mayor's desk.

This all started yesterday, when the brunette had stalked into the Sheriff's Station to find the younger woman balancing on the back legs of her chair with a bottle of beer resting on the table in front of her. It had been long after hours- Emma claiming to be catching up on some paperwork, when they both know she was simply giving her apartment a wide berth after a small altercation with Mary Margaret over David- but the Mayor had relished the opportunity to berate the blonde for the inappropriate beverage on her desk.

Mainly due to the fact that when her dark eyes had fallen on the bottle, Emma had looked authentically guilty; something both rare and inexplicably alluring to the brunette.

She had scolded the blonde, her excessive display of incredulity earning her a slow grin as it had dawned on the Sheriff that Regina was milking the opportunity to toy with her rather than being truly furious as her tone would suggest. Her grin had led to the Mayor stalking up to the desk to stand in front of her- cupping her chin in slender fingers- and speaking silkily as she kept them nose to nose.

"You think this is funny?"

"... A little..."

Emma had gone on to mimic the brunette in her tone, cliche dirty-talk rolling easily off her tongue as she had looked up at the Mayor in amusement; asking her with a burlesque widening of her eyes if the darker woman was going to punish her for her misbehavior, adding in a few 'please Miss's to cinch the role. The twinkle in her eyes had faded somewhat upon taking in the predatory darkness gracing the brunette's fine features, leaving her clearing her throat and taking a nervous sip of the accusatory beer.

The bottle had been plucked quickly from her hand, Regina growling at her wickedly, calling her an 'insolent little bitch' which would have garnered a reaction of fury if not for the fact scarlet lips had crashed hungrily against her own as the darker woman had climbed lightly into her lap; the harshness of her breath telling as to how this little scenario was affecting her.

Giggling shakily, Emma had teased the woman sat in her lap with the playful query of whether such scolding and discipline was a turn on, enquiring hotly into the Mayor's dark tresses if chastising a good little catholic girl was getting her wet.

She had shrieked as Regina sent them both toppling off the chair, laughing uncontrollably- much to the Mayor's bemusement- from her pained heap beneath the brunette until skilled fingers had found their way down to the crotch of her jeans to play over the rough denim maddeningly.

She's willing to bet the darker woman was indeed turned on by the idea.

They had discussed the matter a little less heatedly- in more ways than one- later on when the Sheriff had slipped in through the back door to the Mayor's mansion after Henry had been put to bed. Sitting in the stark light of the kitchen overheads, she had cocked her head to the side curiously as the brunette spoke silkily of a small game she wished to play.

The fact that she was even _asking_ for compliance being a huge step not lost on either one of them.

Regina had felt a little unsure divulging such a specific fantasy to the blonde- a fantasy she blames wholly on the younger woman in the first place- too used to Emma's sarcastic remarks to feel entirely comfortable speaking of such personal desires.

She had received a kind audience, however, the Sheriff listening to her silently as she had sipped delicately at a small tumbler of bourbon. Coming to the end of her little suggestion, she had raised a well-shaped eyebrow and requested a response, Emma grinning a little sheepishly and mumbling she'd never actually really done 'the whole role play thing'. The younger woman's tone had been light, pleasant, and the Mayor had relaxed back in her seat upon coming to the delicious conclusion that with a little persuasion, she may just be able to rectify this little gap in the blonde's repertoire.

As it turns out, it took only a slow kiss with the Sheriff pushed up against her kitchen counter, but the changes to their relationship had forced Regina to pull back- slim fingers toying with silken curls- and ask whether her wish to explore a fantasy deriving so inarguably from the younger woman's past was really, _truly_, okay with her.

She had asked the question only once, and Emma had merely shrugged awkwardly- hardly the most reassuring reaction- but she imagines the blonde would have let her know if her request had been too great.

She hopes so anyway.

And so now, here they stand- Emma having managed to source out a suitable outfit with a healthy dose of irritable sarcasm- with the fire crackling merrily in the hearth and sweet cider hot on velvet tongues.

Moving forward to stand behind the blonde, Regina runs her hand appreciatively over the short pleats that cover the younger woman's ass which sticks out pleasantly in her current position with her forearms braced on the desk.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Swan?"

Her tone is harsh and biting, her stilettos beating out a sharp rhythm as she stalks around the table to face the Sheriff. Emma hangs her head quickly, her long hair covering her face, and the Mayor has a sneaking suspicion the younger woman is trying her best not to laugh. Paying her companion's awkwardness no mind, she simply takes a seat opposite the blonde, her proximity causing her slightly heavy breaths to play softly over golden tresses.

"I asked you a question. Answer me."

The Sheriff looks up at her slowly, her eyes glittering with giddy tension, but she relieves the brunette when instead of laughing or rolling her eyes she whispers with a nervousness that makes this all deliciously real.

"No..."

"No what?"

"No... Miss?"

"No, Madame Mayor."

"No, Madame Mayor."

Dark eyes glittering dangerously, the brunette leans forward so that her lips brush against the younger woman's, Emma's dusky lashes fluttering closed.

"I can smell alcohol on your breath, Miss Swan... Have you been drinking?"

"I...No, Madame Mayor"

Regina raises an eyebrow appreciatively as the blonde shakes her head, thankful that the Sheriff is putting her own effort into going along with this. Closing the distance between the younger woman's lips and her own, she tastes her slowly, gently pushing aside long curls that get in the way and tucking them behind the Sheriff's ear, mindful of the glasses she wears.

"You're lying, dear... I can taste it on you..."

"I... I just wanted to try it after I saw you have some... Please, I'm sorry... I won't do it again."

The brunette pushes herself up from her seat, denying the overwhelming urge to break character and compliment the Sheriff on her acting; Emma's tone uncharacteristically sweet and quiet as she casts her eyes demurely down. Brushing such fancies aside, the Mayor moves back to stand behind the younger woman, smirking as the latter wiggles her hips a little, presumably to ease up any cramps in her legs as she remains stood bent over the desk in a pair of high, black heels.

"Oh, I daresay you won't Miss Swan. Not after I teach you a lesson."

Finding the back of the blonde's smooth thigh, the brunette runs her palm up beneath the short little skirt the paler woman wears, flipping the meagre material up over her ass to reveal plain white cotton panties. Regina catches her bottom lip between her teeth subconsciously, the Sheriff's underwear never being something they had discussed for this little scene, but the younger woman has come through with flying colors so far as she's concerned.

Skimming her fingers lightly across the seam that runs high up over the blonde's left cheek, she brings her other hand down swiftly onto rounded white cotton, smirking as this earns her a small jerk from the Sheriff. Moving so that she stands directly behind Emma, she runs her index finger slowly up the younger woman's inner thigh until she reaches the barrier of her underwear. Continuing her exploration, she touches the blonde gently over the soft cotton covering her sex, leaning forward so that she can whisper into her ear.

"For one who claims to be sorry, your insubordination has left you rather excited... Or is it the promise of punishment that has you dampening your undergarments, dear?"

She chuckles huskily as Emma's cheeks blush a deep scarlet, the younger woman closing her eyes and mumbling quietly.

"I can't help it, Madame Mayor, it's what you do to me..."

Regina finds herself once more desperate to call the Sheriff out; yearning to know whether or not the blonde's words are part of her act or whether Emma simply tells her the truth. She decides to let vanity prevail and assume the latter, after all, the younger woman has a similar effect on herself. Running her hand back up over pert flesh, she toys with the waistband to the Sheriff's bikini briefs teasingly, her eyes lingering on the lean muscle of the blonde's thighs as her stance has them tensed and flexed.

"That sly little appeal will get you nowhere with me, Miss Swan. You have misbehaved, and for that you must be taught a valuable lesson in discipline."

She pulls at the younger woman's underwear coyly, dragging her panties slowly down until they flutter the rest of the way lightly to rest around her ankles. Kneading exposed flesh thoughtfully, she repeats her earlier sharp slap with a little more force; her hand leaving a faint red mark on alabaster flesh. Emma makes a small noise in the back of her throat and the Mayor smiles approvingly.

"Are you ready to accept your punishment, Miss Swan?"

"...Yes...Madame Mayor."

Regina nods slowly, dark eyes flickering over to the item she has left resting against the chair. She has left it out on display purposefully, hoping that Emma would have clocked it upon entering the room, giving her the opportunity to beg out should she need it. The blonde has said nothing about the slim wooden meter rule patiently waiting to play its part, however, and the Mayor decides to trust that things are all ok so far.

Plucking the rule up deftly, she weighs it pensively in her hand before resting it gently against the younger woman's backside. The Sheriff shivers at the contact, but makes no audible protest, simply remaining dutifully in place with anticipation that is almost tactile.

When she first brings the slim wooden stick down, the Mayor does so across her own palm, the loud smack this results in causing the blonde to jump nervously, her knuckles white as her hands form fists on the table. Stroking a soothing hand through silken curls, Regina coos quietly before bringing the rule down with measured force across the pale flesh of the Sheriff's left ass-cheek.

"_Ah!_"

Emma's cry is high and unguarded, and with the red welt that mars her creamy flesh the brunette hesitates uncertainly until she is sure the younger woman is simply playing to her character. She imagines the small cry of pain was indeed real, but she also suspects that if the blonde was at all unhappy with her current predicament, she would let it be known quickly and violently. As it is, the Sheriff merely whimpers as a well-manicured nail traces the mark to her pale skin and hangs her head so that her long hair pools on the table.

Repeating her disciplinary action to the younger woman's right cheek, Regina allows herself to use just a little more force, eyes glittering with curiosity as she admires the darker, angrier mark her ministration results in.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

She stands with the rule raised in preparation, her breathing heavy with excitement as a slow smirk finds her beautifully full lips when the Sheriff remains silent. Bringing harsh wood down swiftly in three sharp bursts, she wets her bottom lip with her tongue as her actions garner her another pained whimper. Running a soothing hand over reddened flesh, she dips her fingers down between the Sheriff's thighs to check if their current activities are affecting Emma as sensationally as they are affecting herself. The wetness that greets her intrusion has her smiling sordidly.

"Well, dear?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor."

Low. Husky. Breathless.

Regina smirks, offering the younger woman one last light tap on the ass before pulling her to stand up straight, the blonde's eyes flashing with gratitude as her cramping leg muscles are finally given some relief. She turns to face the Mayor slowly, her eyes wide and watering from the smarting sting to her bare flesh and her lip caught childishly between sharp white teeth.

"I'm not so sure, dear..."

The brunette tucks long tresses affectionately behind the paler woman's ears, inexplicably aroused by the knowledge the Sheriff is bare beneath the scrap of the skirt which has fluttered back down to cover her sex, despite having seen, touched and tasted the prize now hidden to her many times before.

"I think, Miss Swan, that you are perhaps just a bad girl... A misbehaving little harlot with cheap liquor on your breath and sin on your tongue..."

Emma shakes her head with feigned innocence, her green eyes large and regretful.

"I can be good..."

_Not that you don't enjoy the sins committed by my tongue, Regina. _

She wants to say something witty about the brunette's curious remark, but knows it will ruin the innocent little girl act she is striving to uphold. Instead, she steps forward so that she stands almost flush with the Mayor and speaks quietly with her eyes cast to the floor.

"Please let me redeem myself to you..."

_Oh god, do people really say things like that and not want to puke their guts out?_

Her apprehension as to her cliche words is apparently a solo venture, however, as the brunette shivers in anticipation and flicks her hair back coyly.

"Very well, Miss Swan... Come over here and show me just how_ sorry_ you really are..."

A small twitch touches the Mayor's lips and Emma is willing to bet most of what she owns that the darker woman is having a hard time trying not to break character and offer her a more sarcastic, witty reproach and smile. Waiting patiently for Regina to pull herself firmly back under control, she obeys when the brunette beckons her over to the high-backed chair that sits opposite the fire, coming to a halt as she awaits further command.

The Mayor takes a seat gracefully, proceeding to look back up at the blonde cooly as Emma regards her with open curiosity. Offering no further guidance, the brunette adopts an icy tone and simply hisses

"Well?"

Realizing it is her turn to take initiative, the Sheriff lowers herself down slowly onto her knees; the cold stone of the floor brutal against prominent bone in a way that is inexplicably delicious.

She pushes up the expensive fabric of the darker woman's skirt slowly, allowing her palms to graze smooth flesh purposefully. When she has black folds raised high up the Mayor's thighs, she glances up playfully and offers an alarmingly innocent smile. Flashing her own teeth in a predatory manner, Regina spreads her legs slowly, slipping forwards in the chair ever so slightly to allow the younger woman better access to her aching sex.

Skilled fingers sweep gently up the sodden fabric of her lace underwear before the offending item is tugged swiftly away and strong hands come to rest on her inner thighs, pushing her into a deeper stretch.

She lets out a low moan of approval as the blonde's sharp pink tongue tastes her delicately, fighting her body's natural urge to close her eyes as she strives to maintain eye-contact with the Sheriff who looks up at her innocently over the top of her glasses. Regina is unsure whether it is the pleasing visual this creates or the deeper thoughts racing chaotically through her mind as to the fact it is a rare treat that Emma offers her this kind of expression and intimacy that has her writhing back against the chair, running her hands through her own silken locks as her breathing becomes harsh and labored.

Slender fingers come up to join the Sheriff's tongue in action and the brunette cries out quietly as she moves her own hands down to cover the blonde's as she reaches a shuddering climax, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as the younger woman continues her sweet torture mercilessly.

"Oh god..."

Reaching down to pull the Sheriff gently up and onto her lap, she pets long curls clumsily, running her other hand up beneath the cheap cotton of the paler woman's shirt to rest on the warm flesh of her stomach as she speaks into the sweet hollow of her throat.

"You're a good girl, dear, you're... You're a good girl."

Emma laughs pleasantly, leaning down to capture scarlet lips with a smile.

"Let's not go overboard now, Regina, I have a reputation to uphold after all..."

"Shush."

The brunette slaps at her thigh lightly, but adopts her own satisfied smirk as she remains sat with the Sheriff in her lap for a little while longer.

Eventually tiring of the younger woman's full weight pinning her down, Regina pushes her off of her lap gently, instructing her to stand and guiding her to face the other way with her hand. She lifts the short skirt the blonde wears curiously, wetting her lips as she studies the painful red marks lining well-toned flesh. Stroking her index finger softly over the worst of the offending welts she frowns before allowing the pleats to fall back in place.

"Does it hurt?"

"No... Not really. Just stings a little is all."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, it's all good."

"And what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Are _you_ all good?"

"If I said no would you spank me again?"

The Sheriff grins cattily, her eyes sparkling in amusement. Deciphering the Mayor's cautious expression, she sighs, leaning back down to capture swollen lips.

"I'm fine. Really."

Regina smiles, running a playful hand up a slender thigh to earn herself a surprised gasp and a low chuckle. Leaning back to regard the blonde coyly, she cocks her head to the side and smirks evilly.

"Good. I'm glad... But let's see to your war wounds anyway..."

"Uh... Ok? What are you going to do?"

"Oh, Miss Swan, if I told you_ that_ it would spoil the fun!... But I do think a few ice cubes may be in order..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Yes, yes, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot tag on piece, but... I couldn't resist. Let me know what you think :)_

* * *

Regina watches the blonde, undetected, from the doorway and allows herself a small smile. Her instincts _should_ have her marching into the bedroom- _her_ bedroom- and demanding the younger woman explain who in the hell told her she could make herself at home on the bed. As it is, she simply leans against the doorframe and watches the Sheriff's stockinged foot- at least the irksome woman has had enough sense to remove her heels- as it bounces lazily; one leg bent, the other slung over at the knee and flexing teasingly with each small flick of her ankle. Emma lies on her back, propped up against the pillows, playing absently with a strand of her hair and the Mayor muses that she doesn't look to be in any sort of pain at all.

She's willing to improvise.

Pushing herself from her vantage point, she raises an eyebrow at the blonde as she makes her way gracefully into the room, the younger woman glancing up at her curiously over the top of her glasses.

"What's that?"

"I told you; desist with your questions all the time and trust me."

"Oh, because I haven't shown you trust already?! I mean come_ on_, Regina, you-"

"Miss Swan, does it not occur to you that I might just perhaps wish to return the favor? I am capable of_ giving_ and not just taking..."

"I never said-... I know that. Of course I know that."

"Good. Then roll over onto your stomach and shut up."

The Sheriff rolls her eyes at this, causing the brunette to sniff irritably, but she does as she's told with no further quarrel, even giving the Mayor cause to smirk when she fusses primly with the pleats of her skirt to make sure her ass remains suitably covered.

_As though I haven't seen that soft, pale flesh a dozen times before..._

She supposes that's one of the things that draws her so to the blonde; Emma remains intriguing to her for the simple reason that she seems completely unable to comprehend the fact that what they are partaking in is a 'relationship', however loose the term may be. Each time they find themselves alone together she still seems as though she is a little surprised that such things should be happening. The thought usually frustrates the Mayor, but when it comes to their sexual exploits, she finds it strangely endearing.

Perching delicately on the bed, she places the item she's carried up with her onto the nightstand and swats at the Sheriff's bare thigh with a withering sigh as the younger woman leans over to inspect it.

"What did I _just_ say?!"

"I didn't ask you anything!"

"No, but you were peeking."

"I know! I was taking initiative, working my way around the little conundrum you dealt me, thinking outside the box, taking ma- Hey! Quit _hitting_ me!"

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde's incredulous cry, tugging at long, tousled hair for good measure. Struck with a sudden flash of inspiration, she smirks wickedly and pulls on the Sheriff's left arm until the younger woman holds her hand out obediently with a confused frown. The brunette slips off two of the thin bands that seem to permanently reside at the blonde's wrist- just one of the items she uses to cover up the curious small tattoo beneath- and snaps them over her own hand. Climbing lightly onto the bed and straddling the Sheriff's hips, she parts the pale woman's messy curls fussily and scoops them up to sit in high pigtails. Catching on to the continuing cliche of her current ensemble, Emma grumbles irritably, rolling her eyes as she remains propped up on her elbows, lazily observing the headboard.

"Seriously?"

"Look at me."

Tweaking one of the blonde's bunches to coax her into looking over her shoulder, the brunette wets her bottom lip as she smiles evilly, leaning forward to hiss in the younger woman's ear.

"Oh yes, _seriously_, dear."

"Whatever makes you happy, Regina."

The Mayor chuckles at the Sheriff's bored sigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh below the latter's ear to garner a slightly less nonchalant response. Slipping her hand blindly beneath the blonde, she snaps open the buttons of her shirt with some difficulty before wrestling the offending item off; Emma wriggling about clumsily in an attempt to help her. With the flimsy white cotton finally free from pale, sparsely freckled flesh, Regina smirks, snapping one of the younger woman's bra-straps smartly.

"Oi! I thought you were supposed to be 'soothing the pain' or some crap like that? You wanted to play Mistress, remember, not irritating little schoolboy-"

The blonde gasps as slender fingers wrap themselves gently around her throat and she remains rigidly still as scarlet lips murmur into the soft flesh of her shoulder.

"If you have a problem with the way I play games, Miss Swan, perhaps you should find some _other_ way to keep yourself occupied... Don't tell me how to play my part..."

"But you're-"

"- Beginning to wonder if you deserve my attention at_ all _with the way you seem _determined _to misbehave?"

Emma frowns, trying to figure out whether or not the brunette is speaking to her in character or whether she really _is _getting frustrated- a little rich given the circumstances, to say the least!- but unable to come to a concise conclusion. Deciding on an answer that should appease either option, she leans her head back a little- a submissive gesture she wouldn't be caught dead doing for anybody else- and speaks softly as slender fingers caress the pale skin at her throat.

"I apologize... It won't happen again."

Regina smirks, her teeth grazing the younger woman's shoulder, inwardly amused at the thought of just how long _that_ promise is going to last once they are no longer in the bedroom... But then, she supposes another part of the Sheriff's charm is her unruly nature.

_Perhaps 'charm' isn't quite the right word._

It is though. For some inexplicable reason, she finds Emma's rather chaotic mannerisms to be oddly enticing. Not that she'd ever admit such a thing out loud, let alone to the woman herself.

"Very well, dear."

Sitting back so that she no longer leans over the Sheriff, the Mayor reaches for the tall green beaker she had bought with her upstairs. She grins maliciously as she catches the blonde cock her head to the side, imagining- correctly- that Emma had assumed the cup contained the promised ice cubes, and is thus confused at the lack of telling clinks as it was moved. Plucking her prize silently from the cup, she places the container back on the nightstand and simply waits, watching the delicate flutter of the Sheriff's ribs as her breathing hitches in anticipation.

Regina moves without warning, dragging one of Henry's cherry popsicles slowly down the groove of the blonde's spine, delighting in the startled yelp the younger woman emits. She moves gently from her comfortable position straddling the Sheriff's hips so that she settles on her thighs instead, while following the glistening trail of juice that trickles down the blonde's back with her tongue. Smirking as Emma shivers beneath her, she sweeps her tongue back up to the younger woman's shoulder blades and nips at soft flesh.

"What_ is_ th-"

But the blonde bites her tongue, remembering her promise to stop asking questions.

"What is what, dear?"

"... Nothing..."

"Good girl."

Fingering the cheap material of the blonde's skirt, the brunette flips the flimsy fabric up to cover the small of her back and reveal the marked flesh of her backside. Tracing one of the fading red lines made by her use of the meter rule with her fingernail, she spreads out her fingers and cups pert flesh in her palm teasingly. Taking the tip of the popsicle momentarily between her lips, she allows it to melt a little on the heat of her tongue before lowering the frozen treat the trace the bruised markings lining the perfect flesh of the blonde's ass.

"Fuck!"

Chuckling huskily at the Sheriff's choked shock, the Mayor continues her ministrations pensively, stopping every now and then to take the popsicle back between her lips.

Growing bored of her charade at playing nurse- a very obscure take on the role, she admits- her dark eyes flash with pure, sordid malice and she swiftly drags the frozen treat between the blonde's legs; unable to move it much once it sits between the younger woman's thighs due to her angle, but laughing richly as the Sheriff cries out and struggles to escape the contact of the icy popsicle against her heat.

She doesn't get very far with the darker woman sat across her thighs.

Emma imagines if she had been lying the other way round, she would have been able to wrestle Regina off of her no problem; she is both larger than the brunette and stronger than her. As it is, with her abdomen pinned flush to the bed and her reach compromised by her position, the darker woman is able to keep her completely at her mercy with little difficulty.

And if the wetness that coats the back of her thigh is anything to go by, then Madame Mayor is enjoying the fact immensely.

"Re-Regina! You're going to get the juice all over your damned sh-sheets! I'm s-serious!"

The darker woman chuckles at the blonde's hitched attempt of an appeal. She has little interest if the juice gets onto her sheets at this present moment in time, and has a hard time resisting the urge to ask the young woman thrashing beneath her if she has ever heard of a 'washing machine'. Instead she merely applies a little more pressure on the sick of the melting popsicle to garner a beautifully uncharacteristic high-pitched shriek.

"Oh, well if you're s-serious then, Miss Swan..."

Regina mocks her sweetly, before letting out her own cry as the Sheriff finally succeeds in her frantic thrashing and manages to flip herself around onto her back, narrowly missing sending the brunette tumbling from the bed. Catching slim, pale wrists quickly, Regina leans forward over the blonde and speaks soothingly.

"Okay, okay, stop now."

Emma glares at her but remains still as the Mayor removes the spent popsicle- really just the little wooden stick now- and tosses it back in the beaker. She smirks down at the younger woman victoriously as the Sheriff rubs her thighs together uncomfortably as though the ice still remains. Slipping a finger sweetly between the younger woman's legs, Regina smiles at her wickedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Cold, dear?"

"Fucking freezing!"

She flashes her teeth at Emma's ill-attempt at looking angry and leans forward to brush her lips against the blonde's.

"Well, I'd better warm you up then."

Moving gracefully down the bed, the brunette taps at the Sheriff's thighs, smirking as the younger woman spreads her legs with a look of apprehension. Showing Emma her empty hands with a grin, she catches a droplet of pink juice as it rolls lazily down a pale thigh and brings it to her mouth.

"No more where that came from, dear, I promise."

Emma huffs irritably, but lets out a small gasp as the Mayor lowers her velvet tongue sweetly down to lap at the spilt juice hotly.

Regina works slowly, cleaning off the blonde's inner thighs meticulously as the younger woman remains lying obediently still with her eyes closed. Finally satisfied that the Sheriff's thighs glisten with nothing but the wetness of her tongue, she moves her attention to the pale woman's heat, tasting her delicately as she watches the lean muscle in Emma's thighs twitch at the welcome intrusion.

"Getting warmer?"

"... A little..."

Smirking at the younger woman's nonchalant murmur she nips sharply at the sensitive flesh at the apex of the younger woman's sex, soothing abused flesh instantly with her tongue as green eyes shoot open and neat white teeth catch at a pleasantly pink bottom lip. Dragging her nails softly up the toned length of the Sheriff's thigh, Regina returns her attention to the blonde's heat, working slowly and occasionally allowing her fingers to come into play.

Looking up as she senses movement from above, the brunette's eyes flash lustfully as she watches Emma wrap her hands tightly around the ornate spindles of her headboard. Taking this as a sign she should speed up her ministrations, she curls her fingers expertly and brings her tongue to where the younger woman is most sensitive, smiling at the hissed expletive this garners her.

The brunette catches the Sheriff's thighs as they suddenly jerk to clamp around her deftly, pushing at taut muscle to keep the blonde's legs splayed prettily as she waits for the younger woman to come down. Watching as the the rapid movements of the pale woman's chest return to a relatively normal pace, she moves so that she lies flush on top of the Sheriff, cradled between her thighs.

"So, dear, what was it?"

"... An ice lolly?"

"Hmm... I'll give you half a mark for that answer..."

"What do you mean!? I-"

Regina smirks, cutting off the blonde's words with scarlet lips and letting the younger woman taste herself on her tongue. Finally, when she needs to come up for air, she looks back down at the Sheriff and raises an eyebrow.

"... A cherry ice lolly?"

"Very good, Miss Swan, full marks for you."


End file.
